Release
by That XFactor
Summary: Remy has vanished from the mansion, leaving Ororo only a letter and a black wolf pup. She begins relishing in her pain, causing a change in her attitude and personality. She suddenly feels the need to leave the mansion. A New day, and new problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own the X-men. Blah, blah.

I've been pushing myself farther away from the mansion. Secluding myself to these attic walls. I love getting lost in this room, full of green, fresh plants, freedom, and life. Creatures that listen, and only listen. How could I inform my former teammates that there goddess doesn't have it together anymore? I can't.

"Zuberi. Come" Ororo ordered. A tall, muscular, black wolf came from the shadows. Ororo kneeled to meet the steel blue eyes of the massive dog. He lovingly licked her nose.

"Hello, to you too" She said giggling at him. Zuberi wagged his tail in delight, barking as Ororo stood to her feet. He playfully tugged at her sundress. She looked at him knowingly and smiled.

"Okay, okay. We can go outside" Ororo walked to the door and opened it for Zuberi. He ran down the stares, excitement being clarified with each step. Ororo jogged to keep up with the jolly wolf. He ran all the way to the front door. Ororo opened it, and Zuberi ran out to the mansion grounds, dancing with the Earth. He ran around the land, and barked at birds, chasing and preying on unsuspecting rabbits. Ororo followed the busy wolf to the back of the mansion, where many of the other X-Men were. She took a seat under her favorite Oak tree. The tree had to be about 200 years old. This tree has witnessed wars, love, ghosts, the coming and the going. Ororo looked over to Zuberi and noticed him snarling, and his fur bristling. He crouched, ready to attack, if necessary. Ororo looked towards him to see who, or what had him so disturbed.

"Of course it's you" She said standing to her feet. She slowly walked towards the man causing the imbalance in Zuberi's emotions. The remaining X-Men took steps back, awaiting the wolf to attack the arrogant man.

"Logan, must you be so difficult?" Ororo asked with her hands on her hips

"I aint did nothin' to your damn mutt" Logan said lighting a cigar. Logan took a step towards Zuberi. Zuberi stood his ground. Logan held his hand out as a piece treaty. Zuberi sniffed it for several moment, and began licking it. Logan gently pat his head, as Ororo watched the action with a cautious eye. Zuberi sat with contentment, still feeling Logan's rough skin brush gently against him.

"Oh my God. Ororo, you, you cut your hair" A young mutant noticed

"Yes, Kitten. Do you like it?" Ororo asked running her fingers through her new collar bone lengths. Kitty picked with Ororo's short, choppy layers, loving the volume and body Ororo was now receiving.

"Its adorable. Edgy even. Your bangs are what gives it that edgy look," Kitty commented. Ororo's new cut, and full brow grazing bangs caught the attention of many students.

"I needed this change Kitten" Ororo responded.

"I like the long hair better" Logan said plainly

"Well, maybe one day you will see it again Logan" Ororo said nonchalantly

Ororo walked back towards the mansion, with Zuberi trailing right behind her. Kitty punched Logan in the arm.

"What gives kid?" he asked looking towards her

"You are such a jerk Logan" Kitty said frustrated. "Can you imagine how vulnerable Ororo is, and you pick fun at her?" Kitty said pointing her finger in his face

"I didn't make fun of her kid. I was just honest." Logan said walking away.

Kitty shook her head at the stubborn man and went back to her activities.

Ororo sat down in the library with her favorite book in hand. Zuberi layed under her chair and slowly drifted to a light sleep. Ororo began to lightly hum as she read. Her mind couldn't concentrate on the words that her eyes gazed upon. She found herself re-read many of the lines in the new chapter. Even after completing it, she still knew she would have to return to it and read it again. She leaned back in her chair, allowing the book to slide off her lap and onto the floor. Zuberi popped his head up at the slapping sound. He emerged from under her chair and put his head on her lap, looking around the room. She continued to stare at the wall, not paying him any attention. Zuberi licked her hand, attempting to get her attention, any way possible.

"I'm sorry little one" she said, finally looking at him. She rubbed behind his ears, awakening his tail, causing it to wag. Zuberi quickly looked behind him, towards the entrance of the library. Ororo looked on with him for several moments, before gently patting his head.

"There is no one there my little one" Suddenly Professor Xavier emerged, acompaning Ororo and her furry companion. Zuberi ran to Professor, wagging his tail and turning in circles. Professor giggled at the happy animal and ran his hand along the length of his back.

"Hello, Charles" Ororo greeted calmly, crossing her legs, and sinking into her chair.

"Hello, child" The Professor went closer to his obviously disturbed student. Ororo watched Zuberi, avoiding the Professor's eyes all together.

"Ever since Gambit has left, you havent been the same Ororo" The Professor began. Knowing Gambit's sudden absence must be what has caused Ororo's sudden attitude change. "Now, I am not one to pry Ororo, but I feel the emotions you are holding are not healthy for you" he finished.

"My emotional state will not effect the team Professor" she said defensively.

"Oh, but they have child, or have you forgotten?" he began putting a tender hand on her knee. "You almost got yourself killed on the last mission Ororo. Doing mindless actions, that you would not normally assoiciate yourself with" Charles grimaced at the memory of the bloodied, bruised, and battered Ororo. She turned away from him, pushing his hand off of her knee.

"What are you holding in my child?" he asked. He needed to know, he felt he should know. He was like a father to Ororo, and wanted her to feel as if she could come to him about anything. He would never invade her thoughts without permission, but in this case, the temptation was almost to great.

"My mind is not in my control" Ororo began.

"What do you mean Ororo?" he asked urgently.

"I do not have the control I once had Charles. I am loosing myself, and I can only watch. I am pushing myself away from the place I once felt to be my home. My peers and dearest friends have now become nothing to me. Nothing no longer matters to me. I am here and emtionless to the world around me." She confessed. She looked into the Professor's eyes for the first time in months, and they were glassed. He stared at her, unable to speak.

"I can not continue to stay here Charles. I am beside myself . I fear I may loose my mind and harm my teammates" All this information was like a slap in the face to the Professor. He could handle this from anyone else, but Ororo. He thought she would lead this fight when he was gone. She always had her emtions under control. She always held her peace. She was dependable, she was his star pupul. Now, she was ripping that connection right from him. He straightened and grabbed her hands into his, and looked into her eyes.

"What is going on in your mind Ororo?" He asked. He needed to know, he needed to understand, he needed an explanation.

"I have no idea Professor" she said honestly. Ororo rose from her seat and began walking away from Charles. Zuberi, unusually didn't follow. Ororo turned to him and stared at him.

"Come" she said gently. Zuberi began to walk to her, then stopped. His once happy tail, was now between his legs, and his head was down. Ororo looked to the floor, heartbroken.

"I see" she said to him. She continued out, leaving both Zuberi and the Professor behind. Ororo's heart sank to her feet. Zuberi now, feared her. She was alone. Her once controlled emtion, was now revealed. A simple tear escaped her eyes. Zuberi poked his head from the library and saw the sobbing goddess going to her room. Zuberi quietly followed her to her destination. When she turned around, she saw the faithful companion sitting right before her. She didn't understand. Why was this animal so faithful to an individual that was not faithful to themself? Ororo looked to her balcony, and saw the soft rain the bled from the skies. Ororo fell to the floor, unable to keep her mind from racing. Zuberi walked to her cautiously. He licked her face, neck, chin, forehead, planting wet kisses all over her face. She wrapped her arms around him, finding comfort in the black wolfs company. Remy left her, distracted, disorientated, uncontrolled, and alone, only leaving behind this black wolf in a basket with a letter. One night they were talking and soaking eachother in one another's company, then he was gone. She replayed the memorized letter over and over again in her mind.

_Stormy,_

_The work of a coward that can't face you. I love you chere. I leave you with an empty pocket and lonely heart. This theif can't stay at the mansion. I don't have the words to truly express my feeling for you. I had hoped for more than friendship, but having you as my sister is enough. Live chere, do not die as I have. This thief has seen enough for two lifetimes, and is tired. My spirit needs rest. I am here with you chere._

_Until we meet again Madamoiselle _

_P.S._

_When I saw this pup, I thought of you. He has your eyes petite. Remember me._

Ororo looked into Zuberi's eyes, and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Lets leave this place little one" she said happily. Zuberi wagged his tail playfully. Ororo began packing her clothes, only grabbing things she needed. She set out a pair of cargo shorts, and a tank top. She removed her sundress and placed the items on, putting her sneakers on too. She grabbed Cyclops keys to his red convertible. She placed a note in place of his keys, apologizing and promising to return it. She threw her suitcase in the trunk, and helped Zuberi in the car. She turned it on, and put on some sunglasses. She looked to her traveling buddy and smiled, before taking off, leaving the mansion and her family behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own the X-men. Blah, blah.

Ororo enjoyed the wind caressing her beautiful snow-white hair. Zuberi barked at every car they passed. Ororo couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. She felt so free, liberated, and independent. She didn't have any true idea where they were going, but she was under the influence of her heart. Ororo pulled over at a rest stop to count her money. Without warning Zuberi jumped out of the car running towards the woods.

"Zuberi!" Ororo called. She quickly got out of her car, and ran after the running wolf.

"Zuberi, I will leave you here if…" Ororo stopped dead in her tracks. Looking onward towards the trees, she sees what excites Zuberi so, the ghost that's haunted her mind for weeks. His long auburn hair blew with the wind, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Remy?" she whispered. She ran towards the figure. As she enclosed her distance, she could smell the residue of the cigarette.

"Remy" She screamed. She saw the figure bend down to the wolf dog and begin petting him. Finally, she reached the figure, excitement etched all over her face.

"Remy" she said again, the figure turned around to face her, his once auburn hair was now black and short, his cigarette, now a cigar, his tan skin, now pale.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I have mistaken you for someone else" she said embarrassed. "Come Zuberi" she said walking away. Zuberi followed obediently, trotting along happily. Ororo's heart fell to her feet. Could she be that love struck and heartbroken that she is now hallucinating?

"Hey" the man called out. Ororo turned around and stopped. The man began walking to her, inhaling deeply on his cigar.

"Your Storm" he stated more than he questioned.

"Who are you?" she asked not confirming.

"That is not your concern. Why are you so far away from home mutant?" the man asked rudely.

"That is non of your concern" Ororo stated harshly.

"I know. You're looking for someone," he said

"Who are you?" Ororo asked once more. Her curiosity was taking over her rationality.

"I can help you find him," he said.

"How?" Ororo asked grabbing his arms.

"He is close. He walks the streets" The man said

"He is alive?" Ororo asked

"Very much so" The man said touching the wolf once again. Ororo watched him. Zuberi began growling intensely at the man's touch.

"Stop!" Ororo ordered, her eyes glowing white.

"He now knows" The man said. When Ororo looked back at her loving sidekick, she saw a scar now appearing on his cheek.

"What have you done?" Ororo asked lowering to comfort her precious friend.

"I have shown him the where about of your friend. He will take you to him" The man said before disappearing into the wind. Ororo looked around for several moments, looking for this mysterious mutant, but he could not be found. She brought her attention back to Zuberi, who was restless. Ororo touched the scar, as she did so images flowed through her mind. Images of Remy, and places he's been. She saw a club in Virginia called, The Cave. Maybe he is still there. Ororo released herself from the addicting pull the scar had on her. She looked at Zuberi, then the scar, and noticed the size shrunk dramatically. She hugged Zuberi and kissed his nose.

"Come, we must go now!'


End file.
